


Cigarette Seduction

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Not smut just horny, Smoking Kink, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: Reader watches Javier smoke his morning cigarette...





	1. Chapter 1

Clutching a hot cup of coffee, you yawned widely and rubbed your tired eyes. The camp jostled with life behind you, calls of ‘good mornings’ and breakfast conversations filling the air. Not for you though. You sat at the scout campfire, sipping quietly at your coffee, alone. The idea of making small talk wasn’t a welcome one. It was hard enough staying awake.  
You stared idly into blank space, mulling over the dream you’d been having before you were roughly shaken awake. Five more minutes and you were sure it would have gone somewhere sensual. You sighed heavily and tried to push your disappointment away.

“Good morning.”  
Looking around you saw Javier, waving vaguely in your direction. He looked as tired as you felt.  
“Hi.” You mumbled, looking down at your coffee.  
Without another word, he wandered up to the fire. He fumbled with a packet of cigarettes, slipping one between his lips and stuffing them back into his pocket. Drawing out a match, he lit it roughly and ignited the tip. You watched as he took the first pull, a long and deep inhale. Removing the cig from his lips, he let out a slow, steady breath. It erupted from his mouth in an expansive cloud, quickly stolen away by a passing breeze.

The sight made you stare, mouth slightly open. Javier was easily one of the handsomest men in camp. Especially right now. His usually impeccable appearance was slightly dishevelled from sleep, his hair mussed and clothes in disarray. It looked as though he’d just rolled out of bed and headed straight over. Not that you could blame him, you’d done the same thing.  
He took another deep drag as you watched. His head turned to glance at you as he exhaled, blurring his features from your view. You swallowed dryly and looked away, wanting to act as though you hadn’t been staring.

He watched you for a long moment. Then, with a roll of his shoulders, he brought his cigarette back to his lips. Turning your head, you watched once more as he inhaled. The sight was doing something to you. The way his chest expanded and then released in a rush of visible breath, the sound sweeter than any song he could play.  
You shifted in your seat uncomfortably and took a distracting gulp of coffee. The heat of it sliding down your throat did nothing to cool you off. Perhaps you should leave. You were afraid of making him uncomfortable more than you were afraid of admiring him. God knows, you were guilty of the latter already.

“Too early for you?” He asked, a vague smirk dancing on his lips.  
“I hate mornings.”  
“They ain’t so bad.”  
When you didn’t reply, he returned to his smoke. Trying to be more conspicuous, you watched him through your lashes. His soft lips puckered as he blew out another cloud, his dark eyes meeting yours as he did. He drew the cig back to his lips, maintaining searing eye contact as he flicked hair out of his eyes. Then he turned his head to release another breath.  
“Smug bastard.” You thought aggressively. “He knows he’s gorgeous.”

It was clear that he was showing off now. Each draw he took was becoming more and more exaggerated. Holding it in longer, building up your anticipation before blowing it slowly and heavily in your direction. Flicking his tongue across his lips as he pressed the cigarette between them. Eyes rarely leaving yours, admiring the flush of your cheeks and fire in your eyes. The effect it was having on you was immense. Your skin burned with desire to be touched, to feel his lips and breath against your bare flesh. Worse was the yearning between your thighs.  
“ _Good God._ ” You breathed as he tilted his head back, blowing a stream straight into the air.

Colour burned in your features at your mistake. You hadn’t intended to say it out loud. A satisfied smirk blossomed over his face. Wanting to recover, you cleared your throat and shifted. But he didn’t address your slip. He simply continued to smoke, the satisfied smirk never leaving.  
Just as it was becoming too much, the cigarette reached its inevitable end.  
With a slightly disappointed sigh, Javier dropped it to the dirt and twisted his heel over it. Even that affected your arousal. But as he thumbed his way to his pocket, clearly intending to withdraw another smoke to tease you further, you stood up. Tossing the remnants of your coffee on the grass, you brushed off your clothes.

“Well,” You cleared your throat, unsure how to end this flirtation. “I better get to work.”  
“Sure.” He grinned, giving you a knowing and cocky smirk.  
“Thanks for the show.”  
“You’re welcome to watch me any time, Amorcito.”  
Flushing darkly, you wandered away from him, wondering how you could handle your chores with the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to really want a part two.... ask and you shall recieve!

Many days had passed since you watched Javier smoke. Opportunities to chat had been scant as you’d both been out on jobs separately. The rare times you’d crossed paths, he’d given you a smirk and a nod of his head, and every time it sent your heart pounding and your stomach fluttering. Slowly, tensions had built without even a word being shared. At least, they had been for you.

You thought on it as you brushed the coat of your tired horse. The effect Javier had on you from even the tiniest of interactions was unnerving. Part of you yearned to find him alone and delve into the depths of what you had started, another screamed at you not to get involved. Being with a member of the gang was a hell of a commitment. You’d have to live with them regardless of whether or not it turned out well. Taking the risk didn’t seem smart to you. Look how it turned out for John and Abigail.

Footsteps interrupted your reprieve. The sight of Javier sauntering over made you jump. It was as though your thoughts had summoned him. He was wearing the most extravagant ensemble he had; huge hat, grey coat, bandolier and blue waistcoat. The smirk on his lips had to be the crowning jewel as he leaned against a tree opposite you. He tilted his head back, eyes glittering with mischief. With a great effort, you tore your eyes away from him, quickly busying yourself with your horses’ coat.

This false distraction lasted mere seconds. A motion drew your attention as he pulled a pipe from his pocket. Just like his outfit, it was one of the most extravagant pipes you’d ever seen. Made of mahogany, exquisitely polished, and engraved with gold patterns. It was clearly worth more than it had any business being. Your mouth fell open as your eyebrows shot into your hairline. Javier paid you no mind, busy inserting a pinch of tobacco into the bowl.

“You _can’t_ be serious.”  
He looked up at your words, his hand halfway towards dropping the second pinch into his pipe. The genuinely surprised expression on his face told you everything. It was too much. Laughter erupted from your mouth before you could stop it. You doubled over, clamping your hand over your mouth to muffle the sound. The sheer audacity he had! Dressing up and getting a ridiculous prop, with the sole intention of flirting with you. You knew he was vain, but this was a whole other level.

“What’s so funny?” He demanded, peeling himself from the tree and looking affronted.  
“Y-You..!” You gasped, desperately trying to calm yourself. “I can’t… believe… you… a pipe!!”  
Once more, you doubled over, fresh waves of laughter wracking your body, tears threatening to run down your cheeks. It was useless to try to silence yourself, but knew you must. Offending Javier was an excellent way to ruin your chances and laughing at him was the ultimate sin. Yet you couldn’t stop. You hadn’t laughed so hard in years.

In your fit, you hadn’t seen him approach. Without warning, he pushed you backwards against a tree, palm pressing into the bark by your head. It successfully silenced you, your laughter stopped as abruptly as it had begun. You were left with your eyes locked on his, anxiety plucking at your gut. His dark eyes were as unreadable as his expression.  
“Do not laugh at me, Amor.”  
“I-I wasn’t…”  
“You were.”  
“No… it’s just…”  
“Just what?”

You swallowed. Now that the humour had died, you felt terrible about your reaction. Clearly he had wanted nothing more than to show off for you, and you had laughed at him for it. It took time and effort from him to prepare for that moment.  
“I’m surprised you would do that.” You admitted. “F-For me…”  
“So you laughed at me?” he quirked a brow.  
“Well… it was… a bit much.” A smile crept onto your face despite yourself.  
Javier glanced at your lips and then back to your eyes. After an intense moment, his lips twitched with humour.

“It was.” He agreed.  
Before you could say another word, his lips ghosted across your cheek. When you did not cower away, he began to plant small, soft pecks across your cheekbones. Slowly, he made his way towards your lips, trailing kisses as he went. Yet as he reached the curve of your lips, mere millimetres off gracing them with a kiss - he pulled away.  
“You shouldn’t laugh at a man trying to impress you, Amor.” He whispered, running his thumb across your bottom lip as he watched it. “It’s rude.”

“I-” You swallowed, feeling distinctly weak at the knees.  
“Next time, I think you should just watch.” He retracted his hand, pulled himself away from you and tipped his hat lightly in your direction. Without another word, he strode off back towards camp as though he hadn’t just left you alone with the heat between your thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @cupofcowboys!


End file.
